Arkos And Bust
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Pyrrha tries something special to spice things up in bed, something that Jaune's a big fan of. {it's breast expansion, if you don't dig that you won't dig this}


Pyrrha looked down at the little glass in her hand and the deep scarlet liquid inside it. This was the most conflicted Pyrrha had been about putting something in her body since her Pumpkin Pete's ads. Not that this was going to be bad for her, she knew that Weiss wouldn't lie to her about something like this. In fact, it was going to be very good for her figure, assuming that it didn't change anything other than her breasts. Pyrrha tore her eyes from the glass to look at her topless reflection. Her bosom was already pretty respectable, but this liquid was meant to make her chest much, much bigger. She knew Jaune would enjoy it, as much as he'd probably be too shy to admit it, but would she enjoy it? There was only one way to find out.

Pyrrha gripped the glass tightly as she swallowed the liquid in one mouthful. Then she set it down and waited. Seconds felt like minutes as she waited for something, anything, to happen. Then it began with a warm, tingling sensation in her chest. Soon that sensation died down. Immediately, her breasts began to grow, pumping themselves larger in steady waves. Pyrrha held her growing breasts in her hands, the softness reminding her that this was very real. It didn't take long before they filled her hands and began to spill over. She lost sight of everything below her chest as it filled out, taking a rounder, firmer shape, but not too firm. Before too long, her breasts finally stopped growing as they reached the size of watermelons. Pyrrha could barely believe her eyes, despite her vision being nearly filled by her newly improved bosom. She looked back up at the mirror and saw that her chest dominated the reflection. The large pink nipples that adorned each breast were erect and, as a careful examination and a short, sharp moan revealed, very sensitive. Before her mind could be fully enveloped in the pink mist of lust, she let her chest drop with a small bounce as she ducked down to grab her school blazer. As she looked back at the mirror she saw that her breasts hung so low and were so large that they extended all the way to the waistline of her tartan uniform skirt. Pyrrha tossed her blazer on, skipping the futile attempt at buttoning it up. She took a moment to admire her well framed breasts as she carefully lifted and dropped her heavy bosom. Finally, she was ready to head back in to the dorm room.

When Jaune saw Pyrrha enter the dorm room he almost fell off the bed with shock. He tried to make a comment on what he saw, but his tongue was well and truly tied.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" Pyrrha said sweetly. Jaune, no longer trusting his voice, nodded eagerly. "Would you like a closer look?" she asked him. Jaune went as red as Pyrrha's hair and nodded shyly. Pyrrha responded by sashaying up to Jaune and straddling his lap as she covered his face with her cleavage. Jaune froze with uncertainty. Pyrrha leant further in, burying Jaune's face in her chest and feeling shivers run down her spine as she felt his warm breath deep between in her cavernous cleavage. Pyrrha kept leaning in, pushing Jaune to the bed with her breasts. Muffled words tried to escape Jaune's mouth. Pyrrha heaved herself up just enough to let Jaune pull in gasps of air. "Oh, sorry Jaune," Pyrrha apologised earnestly. Jaune's cheeks went red.

"I… uh… actually kinda liked that. Y'know, up until I started running out of air," Jaune said sheepishly, while making at attempt to avoid looking Pyrrha in the eye. Pyrrha cupped his face and brought it up to her own to give him a peck on the lips, squishing him against her breasts to get him close enough.

"I know you enjoy this, that's why I'm doing it," she said with a soft smile. "Although, I have to say that I'm enjoying this too." Jaune gave his girlfriend a goofy smile.

"I'm really glad you are. I wouldn't want you doing this if you didn't like it." He leant up and planted a long kiss on her lips. "So, uh, do you want to… y'know…"

"No Jaune, I don't," Pyrrha teased. "Maybe you should tell me."

"Aw man," Jaune quietly and half-jokingly grumbled. "Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked, being as clear and blunt as he could, to the point of worrying that he may have been a little condescending. That didn't stop Pyrrha from reaching down and fumbling at Jaune's belt and trousers, partly from excitement and partly from not being able to see past her generous bosom.

"H-hey, don't worry, I got it," Jaune said, shuffling back and dealing with his pants, revealing tight white briefs that contained his boner. Those briefs were gone in seconds, leaving him bare below the belt. The moment Pyrrha saw his erection free, she went crotch first right at it. The couple let out simultaneous gasps as his rigid cock slipped into Pyrrha's damp and bare core. "Going commando today?" Jaune said, trying to play it cool and barely failing. Pyrrha nodded and let out a whimpering moan as she dipped further down his cock.

"Didn't want to waste time," she said quickly, sneaking her words between her moans. She kept riding Jaune's cock, leaning in to give Jaune a faceful of massive mammaries. "Are you okay down there?" Pyrrha asked, keeping nice and still so neither of them was distracted. Jaune reached around to give Pyrrha a thumbs up before his hands went straight to Pyrrha's big pillowy mounds, massaging them deeply while he rolled his hips into Pyrrha and his mouth went to work kissing and licking and nibbling at them. All this attention felt so good to Pyrrha that her hips began to move on their own, moving mostly in time with Jaune's to get Jaune's cock as deep into her core as possible. Pyrrha slipped her hands under Jaune's shirt, stroking his lightly toned abs before bringing a hand up grope her massive melons as she bounced a little more quickly on Jaune's cock. Jaune's mouth kept working while his hands drifted down to Pyrrha's ass, grabbing it as he thrust harder into Pyrrha's core. Pyrrha could feel herself getting closer to finishing by the second, and judging by Jaune's twitching, rigid cock he wasn't far off either. "Ah! Jaune! Don't stop!" Pyrrha cried out, egging Jaune on and making him fuck her harder. With an uninhibited moan, Pyrrha curled her toes and squeezed her almost achingly sensitive tits as she came, the pleasure flowing through her whole body almost all at once. Pyrrha's walls pulsed around Jaune's throbbing cock, finishing him off quickly as he gripped Pyrrha's ass tightly.

Eventually the waves of mind-numbing orgasmic pleasure died down and the two came off their highs. Slowly and carefully, Pyrrha extracted herself from her position and Jaune's now slack grip. She lay down next to Jaune, the couple both panting to catch their breath.

"Oh gods, that was incredible," Pyrrha said dreamily, cuddling up close to Jaune. Jaune wrapped a lazy arm around Pyrrha and pulled her in.

"Mmm, so good. I never thought this would happen, and I didn't think it'd be this amazing," Jaune said, stifling a yawn part of the way through.

"Oh, wow, it must've been good if you're that tired," Pyrrha said playfully, before letting out her own yawn. Pyrrha's cheeks went a touch red as Jaune let out a chuckle.

"Eh, we can totally sneak a nap in before Ren and Nora get back, right?" Jaune said, nuzzling in nice and close to his girlfriend.

"That's not important, I'm just happy to be sleeping with you," Pyrrha said, her eyes drifting shut as she sprawled across Jaune. As the pair enjoyed their post-coital slumber, the satisfied grins never left their faces, happy to be together and happy to share this moment together, a moment that neither of them would forget any time soon.


End file.
